


Incubus

by LadyDragonsbane



Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Geralt plays Incubus, Kidnapped Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, Monster Roleplay, Monsterfucker Jaskier | Dandelion, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo, Top Jaskier | Dandelion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDragonsbane/pseuds/LadyDragonsbane
Summary: Geralt notices how interested Jaskier becomes when they stumble upon a contract for a Succubus.Geralt easily convinces her to change her feeding location, but Jaskier keeps asking questions about it afterwards.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Sugar and Spice Bingo [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194740
Kudos: 24
Collections: Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo





	Incubus

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> I should warn you that English is not my first language.  
> That being said, I'm sorry if there is something very strange.
> 
> Thanks to my beautiful and wonderful beta and best friend Juh.
> 
> Written for the Witcher Sugar and Spice Bingo
> 
> Prompt: Roleplay

Geralt notices how interested Jaskier becomes when they stumble upon a contract for a Succubus.

Geralt easily convinces her to change her feeding location, but Jaskier keeps asking questions about it afterwards.

Jaskier seems to love the idea that there is a demon that feeds on lust and has goat legs.

Jaskier loves it even more when he finds out about the Incubus.

— Geralt, I would like to ask you something - Jaskier says looking embarrassed.

And it is only with this phrase that everything is set in motion.

__________________ ## __________________

Jaskier is getting ready for bed in the broom closet that should be his bedroom; his lute is safe in the box and he has his bags ready to go.

He barely notices the movement before all the candles go out and a heavy hand covers his mouth, some kind of liquid being poured into his pants.

Jaskier's heart races, a sack of rustic material is placed over his head after the gag covers his mouth, the smell of horse and human sweat entering his lungs quickly.

Jaskier's captor is moving, he lets out a muffled cry when he feels the shift in the air around him and the thud indicating that they were on the street.

The wind seems to blow past Jaskier faster than usual, his captor must have been very fast.

It is not long before he is chained to a wall, a huge pillow under his feet.

Jaskier tries pulling on the chains, they move but not enough for him to get loose, but he manages to reach for the hood and throw it away along with the gag.

Jaskier is in a hut, a man is lying on the ground with his back to him.

— Sir? - Jaskier calls in a low tone, not wanting to alert his captor wherever he is — Sir, please, where are we?

The man groans, his legs sticking out from under a threadbare blanket are covered with curly silver hair, like that of a goat.

The man looks like he has been sculpted, strong long arms, a broad chest covered with soft hair.

There are a pair of dark horns protruding from between the silver hair, and his eyes glow amber.

— Are you a Succubus? - Jaskier asks confused

— Incubus - The deep voice of the man resonates through the walls

— Can you release me,  Mister Incubus? - Jaskier asks in a kind tone

— Silver chains - Incubus reports getting even closer — You smell like a companion of heat

Jaskier feels his heart soar again when Incubus gets close enough to sniff his neck, Jaskier tries to dodge but the Incubus's hands end up destroying his pants moments later.

The creature rubs his face against his legs, his unshaven beard scraping all the way back where Jaskier had been wet.

Jaskier barely has time to understand what is happening before the Incubus rips off the rest of his clothes and has his mouth on Jaskier's cock.

— You'll feel fine - The Incubus promises before diving back in, his hair falling like a curtain over his face

Jaskier marvels at the moist heat of his mouth, his throat vibrating and making him even harder, it must have been pheromones affecting Jaskier as well.

The Incubus doesn't seem to want to stop, only pulling away as Jaskier's knees give way and he falls to his knees on the pillow.

The Incubus brings his hands behind him and Jaskier notices a long tail wagging moments before he hears a dull thud.

Jaskier groans when he feels the silver hairs rub against his thighs, it feels very good against his skin.

The Incubus holds Jaskier's cock with one hand and climbs down on it.

Jaskier feels his lungs tighten, the Incubus was slick and was deliciously hot inside, his thighs squeezing Jaskier's hips as he moved further down on his cock, his ass finally touching the soft skin.

— Incubus - Jaskier moans when he feels completely inside of him

The incubus starts moving immediately, almost as if it didn't need any time to get used to it, being an incubus it would make sense wouldn't it?

Jaskier's thoughts disappear from his mind, the Incubus moves slowly at first, its pointed teeth moving down his chest and nibbling on his nipples until Jaskier screams.

Jaskier's hips try to lift up to meet the soft thighs, but the weight of the incubus keeps him kneeling, with no chance to move much; Jaskier's arms are already starting to ache from the chains, but he can only think of the creature sitting on his lap.

The Incubus speeds up, jumping into his lap as he flexes his hairy thighs, his chest glistening with sweat and his teeth going to meet Jaskier's neck, biting down hard enough just to score.

— Incubus - Jaskier calls, feeling it tighten around him — Come here 

The Incubus seems to smile at him, getting close enough for more bites and then backing away.

— Come here - Jaskier tries again — I want to kiss you

The Incubus lets out a low moan, diving down to nibble Jaskier's lips before kissing him.

It's intoxicating, Jaskier moans between his lips, feeling his whole body shiver as the Incubus' sharp claws slide down Jaskier's back, sure to leave marks, if the burning trail he leaves means anything.

Jaskier comes with a loud moan, feeling the Incubus's body squeeze him after cumming hard also.

The Incubus gets off his lap and reaches across his knees, licking  Jaskier's still half-hard cock  clean cleaning  of all his semen, wiping his own seed off  from  Jaskier's belly.

Jaskier seems to shine, a completely satisfied smile plastered on his face.

— Could you untie me dear? My arms are numb - Jaskier asks with a guilty smile

— I told you not to tie yourself to the wall!

Geralt got up from the floor, picking up the key to the chains from beside his boots.

— I love the horns - Jaskier praises as his first arm is released — Where did you find them?

— Piece of old log - Geralt grumbles as he lets go of the other arm, rubbing it together to help it move — Are you okay?

— Wonderful, I had a wonderful Succubus looking after me after all - Jaskier replied with a huge smile

— Incubus - Geralt replied before picking up his abandoned pants.

Geralt removed the straps that attached the silver fur to his legs and put everything they had worn into a bag; Jaskier's clothes previously stored in the abandoned cabin.

— Don't forget your plug, dear - Jaskier reminded him, smiling when he saw Geralt's ears flush.

— Next time, no goatskin, it itches - Geralt complains 

— You can choose next time!

Jaskier could see Geralt's eyes narrow at the idea, that was going to be really good!

Jaskier really had the best ideas.

  
  
  



End file.
